1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel halogenated ethylene random copolymer. More specifically, it relates to a halogenated ethylene random copolymer having an excellent solubility in solvents and excellent compatibility to various kinds of resins and lubricating oils. Especially, the halogenated ethylene random copolymer is suitable for use as a modifier for halogen-containing polymer such as polyvinyl chloride and polyvinylidene chloride, a compounding agent (or an additive) for, for example, a lubricating oil, a paint composition, an ink composition, an adhesive, a tackifier, and a thickening agent, and a flame retardant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, the chlorinated products of olefin polymers having a high molecular weight such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and ethylene-propylene copolymer are well-known in the art as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2996473. These modified ethylene polymers are heretofore used as a modifier for halogen-containing polymers such as polyvinyl chloride, and also as a compounding agent for a paint and an ink. Furthermore, it is proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3628924 that the chlorinated products of low-molecular weight olefin polymers such as paraffins and waxes can be used in the similar fields. However, of these known chlorinated products, the former chlorinated modified products of the high molecular weight olefin polymers have insufficient solubility and compatibility and, therefore, practically acceptable and sufficient properties thereof cannot be generally obtained when used in the above-mentioned application fields. On the other hand, the latter chlorinated products of low-molecular weight polymers such as paraffins and waxes have disadvantages in that the control of the desired molecular weight and molecular weight distribution is difficult and, therefore, practically acceptable and sufficient properties thereof cannot be generally obtained when used in the above-mentioned application fields.